Ink-jet printers frequently make use of an ink-jet printhead. Some printing components, such as ink containers and printheads, may be periodically replaced. Ink containers are replaced when exhausted. Printheads may be replaced at the end of printhead life.
The rate at which fluid such as ink is ejected onto a substrate influences the print quality level. The more fluid deposited on the substrate to form an image, the more saturated and detailed the image will appear, resulting in higher print quality. On the other hand, if the amount of ink dropped is decreased, the image formed on the substrate may appear less saturated and/or detailed, and thus of a lower print quality. In many cases, lower print quality may be acceptable; hence, draft and economy modes have long been present in printers and/or print driver software. Enabling easily-used draft and economy modes may be desirable to many users.